Everghouls
Everghouls is a fic series written by timelordpinks123 that is based upon Disney channels evermoor that involves some of her OCs as main characters with a new bad guy. Description At monster high, there is always something happening but when new teachers wearing cloaks come to their school who are vampires, mana sphinx starts to suspect something is going on when a few students get brainwashed, So does jenny fitzgerald and melody murderer whos friend, Sandra rabbit gets brainwashed, Mana sphinx suddenly feels strange magic going around and tells the others about it, soon they up against a enemy that is out to take over their minds..... and destroy them... Characters *Mana Sphinx, daughter of a sphinx, younger sister of echidna, akila, ra sphinx and twin of isis sphinx. Mana Sphinx Is one of the main protagonists in this and is the first ghoul to suspect the new cloaked vampires are up to something, she nearly gets brainwashed as well but uses a protection spell to protect herself. Unlike her siblings, she got the powers from her mother and grandmother and discovers more about her family history during this more then she wanted too... *Jenny Fitzgerald, daughter of Jermany Fitzgerald and younger sister of Jermiah Fitzgerald from five nights at freddys. Jennifer, or called jenny for short, fitzgerald is also a main character and actually is the 2nd one to suspect the new people in their school, she is a fan of music and thanks to her listening to music and her half normie side, she is not brainwashed and she manages to protect melody from this fate, she joins up with mana to save her school and stop the vampires. *Melody Murderer, daughter of the murderer from five nights at freddys. Melody murderer is one of the main characters, she is still trying to make friends as people still fear her due to her last name and father, she is a music loving girl who can sing her heart out but is afraid of the stage and when jenny protects her from the teachers brainwashing, she starts to suspect something is up as Sandra rabbit is soon brainwashed too. *Missy Master, daughter of the master, twin of maser master. When her twin is brainwashed, missy is able to get away by using a few bits of training from captain jack, she teams up with gwen harkness, her twins girlfriend, and then with mana in order to bring her twin and friends home and save their school. *Gwen Harkness, daughter of captain jack AKA the face of boe. Gwen harkness is a main character who is dating maser master but when her girlfriend is brainwashed and acts different to when maser would act, she teams up masers twin, missy and then mana in order to save their school and her girlfriend, who she notes, brings her home all the time and is now repaying the favor. *Merida Wise, daughter of pennywise from Stephen kings movie 'it'. Merida is the new ghoul and is not brainwashed due to the vampires knowing her fathers reputation, making merida happy for once of who her parent is but she is soon teaming up with the others to save her new school and defeat the vampires. Chapter 1: The new ghoul and teachers of weird. TBA Trivia *Everghouls is inspired by evermoor from Disney channel. *Mana Sphinx Is the only sphinx sibling appearing. *Jenny and melody both appear and melody is still breaking free from her fathers reputation. *Gwen and masers relationship is mentioned and appears a couple of times. *Merida wise is the only one not to be attempted to be brainwashed, due to them fearing her father, despite merida trying to break from her fathers rep. *missy and gwen are the only Aliens of times characters appearing. Category:Pinks stories Category:Fanfiction